Welcome Home
by kurosora1984
Summary: It had been months since they had seen each other...and both were desperate for each other's embrace. Zemyx


**Author's Note: **Happy Zemyx day y'all! To celebrate…have some Zemyx smex! Mmmm…tasty! But anyway – had to write this for Zemyx day, because they are probably my second fav ship after AkuRoku, and these days only happen once a year! ;3

Warnings: Contains uncensored gay sex. Love it? Read it! Hate it? Beat it! XDDD

* * *

Zexion stood in the airport, outside Terminal 9, waiting for his boyfriend's flight to come in. His arms were crossed in his usual posture of sullen disdain, his hair was covering half of his face as usual, and his right foot was tapping impatiently. _If one more of these damned reporters even tries…may Hell help them, because Heaven won't even want to._

It had been 6 months since Demyx left on an international tour with his band. Two and a half months since Zexion and Demyx had seen each other in person. (Demyx had whined and badgered his manager Larxene until she had scheduled a performance _somewhere_ in the middle of the tour that would bring him back to Japan, at least long enough to see Zexion.) They had kept up a steady stream of digital and phone communication, but it was difficult. Zexion knew it was mostly his own fault too – he just wasn't very good at _talking_ to express himself. He had always known that. What he hadn't realized until this separation was just how much he relied on nonverbal communication to convey his feelings to his boyfriend.

So, text messages and emails had been brief. Phone conversations had been mostly Demyx talking about the tour, telling Zexion every detail of every show and everything in between, while Zexion responded only briefly – happy to listen to Demyx's stories, but not quite able to express it.

Instead, Zexion had compiled a collection of every single live performance from every country around the world. Some shows had been broadcast in Japan. Some, he had found online. Some, he had spent hours sorting through foreign-language websites until he found someone with a copy that had aired in their country who would sell it to him – sometimes reasonably, sometimes not. _That asshole._ He had been undeniably swindled at least once. However, regardless of the asking price, the footage was now secure in Zexion's collection, unbeknownst to Demyx or anyone else.

For 6 months, the steel-blue haired young man had watched these performances silently, alone in the living room of their apartment. At times, the camera would get a close-up shot of the singer/sitar player, sweating in the lights and grinning joyfully at the crowd…and a small smile would creep over one silent watcher's half-hidden face. At other times – far too many other times – the camera would catch some fangirl accosting the young star, or some item of lingerie being thrown at him…and a low snarl would quietly sneak out into an empty living room in Japan.

Zexion would never say this – he wouldn't know how – but he had hated nearly every minute of the last 6 months. He had loved seeing Demyx so happy, and loved hearing his excited stories, but he had been silently much too lonely and jealous that his boyfriend was having so much fun without him.

When they had seen each other two and a half months ago, it had only been for about 15 minutes right after the concert. Demyx and the band had to leave immediately for the flight to the next country, and the young couple could only have a moment backstage to meet. It could have been longer, if not for the press…and the fact that their meeting had to be secret. Demyx wasn't out yet. Larxene had threatened him with certain maiming if he dared let it become known before she said he could. She was waiting for the right moment, for him to be popular enough, for some such reason that wasn't nearly as relevant to Zexion as the fact that he had barely had time to clasp his lover in his arms and feel his heated kiss and whisper his name passionately before they had been forced apart again…fingers clutching involuntarily as hands slid reluctantly apart…finally parting completely as Zexion's chest clenched in sudden pain. _Demyx…_

The days following that meeting had been the most unpleasant of the entire 6 months…mostly thanks to the dreams that kept Zexion from sleeping much for a while. Dreams, naturally, of Demyx…Demyx coming home unexpectedly, Demyx in his arms, returning fiery kisses, Demyx…naked…moaning…screaming…_Shit oh shit oh __**shit!**__ Stop it! Keep your damn composure, you're in __**public**__ for fuck's sake!_

And then came the last week before Demyx would return…and Zexion found out that he could be even more restless than he thought. He had lain awake most nights, just watching the minutes tick by…thinking nothing, only waiting.

The apartment was spotless. The fridge was stocked with prepared ingredients for at least a week of meals…all Demyx's favorite foods. Any one of them could be cooked on demand within minutes, causing very little interruption to anything…else. And, hopefully, making his boyfriend smile in that blissfully sweet way of his. _Maybe I shouldn't have put the chicken in the sesame marinade yet…if we don't have it within 2 or 3 days, it might be too strong when cooked…What the __**hell**__ is __**wrong**__ with these assholes?_

Another reporter had tried to interrupt the thoughts of the irritable, grouchy-looking young man for an interview. Zexion thought he had made it clear to the lot of them that he was merely a friend of Demyx come to help him get his luggage home, and had no other comments to make. This woman had apparently missed the memo. Zexion cleared things up for her with a reply that consisted of dead silence and a look of pure murder. She quietly backed away.

_That's right bitch. Get the hell out of here before I rip your throat out with my bare hands._

To say that Zexion was feeling frustrated would probably be an understatement.

All he wanted was one thing. _ Demyx. _He was ready to have his boyfriend back. To all the rest of the world, however, it looked like he was ready to at the very _least_ cuss the young musician out.

Sudden motion from the crowd of press interrupted Zexion's thoughts again – the plane was disembarking. Zexion turned to look for Demyx among the first-class passengers, and almost immediately spotted him as he came through the terminal. Even at this distance, seeing his lover made Zexion's heart stop for a moment, and he almost forgot to breathe. _Demyx._

He was looking as beautiful as Zexion remembered, in that charmingly innocent, slightly-edgy musician way of his. His sandy-colored mullet/mohawk stood out among the other travelers. As people moved out of the way, Zexion could see that Demyx was wearing some ridiculously tight band t-shirt and torn jeans, as well as the usual smattering of slightly-punk accessories. It was the same Demyx as always…and as Zexion began walking to meet him, he nearly lost control and broke into a run. The press, however, were already running, so Zexion merely followed coolly as he made his way towards his boyfriend.

Demyx was scanning the crowd, trying to see past the reporters. Finally, he caught sight of blue hair…_Zexion!_ Even across the room it was easy to see his face light up. He almost jumped as he waved, but Larxene, who was right next to him, immediately grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Zexion thought he could see her mutter something that looked like a reminder of a previous threat, and Demyx stopped trying to bolt directly for his secret lover.

Zexion couldn't look away as he kept walking slowly towards the now-surrounded Demyx. As the press bombarded Demyx with questions, the young musician's gaze kept wandering to the blue-haired young man…who was beginning to tremble as their eyes met again and again.

Finally, Zexion reached the group, and casually wove through the reporters. He greeted the other band and crew members casually, nodded at Larxene and then shook her hand, and then he was standing in front of Demyx, in front of the world.

He was close enough to reach out and touch that precious face. He wanted to caress every feature, then grab the young man immediately and hold him and kiss him and…_Demyx Demyx Demyx oh God I missed you oh Demyx…_

Demyx's eyes were fixed on his, and they were both losing control in each other's gaze, when Larxene twisted Demyx's arm again, hard. They both snapped out of it as Demyx winced. Larxene gave them both a look that promised torture and death, and Demyx looked back at Zexion and drew in a shuddering breath. He then smiled brightly.

"Hey Zexy!" His voice only trembled slightly. His eyes, which Zexion no longer dared to meet, were burning with suppressed emotion.

"Welcome home, Demyx." Zexion coolly replied, managing not to choke. Keeping his gaze down kept him from meeting Demyx's eyes and losing control, but it meant he was instead staring at that tight black t-shirt…and the lithe frame under it. His body felt like it was screaming as his mind quickly painted one image after another – tearing off that shirt, attacking that chest, touching, sucking…_Stop it!_

Larxene was interrupting, thankfully. The reporters were still asking questions, which Demyx turned to answer. Zexion balled his hands into tight fists and crossed his arms over his chest…his mind was still screaming _Demyx touch Demyx hold him I have to hold him now right __**now**__!_ When Demyx turned for another picture, Zexion briefly caught the all-too-familiar scent of his lover…and Larxene, the extremely observant manager, had to grab _his_ arms this time to keep him from attacking the musician.

The manager took this as her signal that there was absolutely no way this interview could continue any longer – her idiot charge and his idiot boyfriend were obviously not going to last much longer. Zexion was relieved when she began pulling Demyx away and putting a firm end to the interview, hustling them towards the baggage pickup and hopefully, soon, out of sight.

Zexion fulfilled his role by helping to pick up and carry the bags – between that distraction and Larxene rushing them and barking orders and putting as much physical distance between the lovers as possible, he was beginning to regain control. _When we get home…just a little longer…when we get home I can touch him. Wait…_

Zexion noticed Demyx struggling tiredly with his suitcase, and suddenly remembered that his boyfriend was probably exhausted from the plane trip. _I'm being selfish. All these months I haven't been able to show him…how I feel. But…I should have just told him instead. I should have told him every day. And I should let him rest when we get back…Damn it, why am I so __**selfish?**_

_Push, shove, slam!_

Larxene, believing that cars still weren't private enough and in her ongoing (and correct) mistrust of the lovers, had rapidly hustled Demyx into the limo and directed Zexion to follow them in his car.

Zexion sighed, and resigned himself to driving while staring longingly at the back of the limo. The glass was darkened, but he thought he could see where Demyx was sitting. He spent most of the drive trying to be sure.

Larxene had the limo driver take them by the studio first – she had a quick errand there. Zexion almost got out and ran to the limo, but Larxene shot him another look and pointed to a rather suspicious car following them. Zexion understood. _Wait…paparazzi._ He sighed, gripping the steering wheel hard.

_You shouldn't hold him anyway. You're just going to need to find a little more patience. You've waited 6 months…you can handle a few more hours. _

_But…! Demyx…_

_Demyx needs to rest._

_But __**I**__ need to show him…_

_If you have something to say then just __**tell**__ him for once! You've been a miserable failure of a boyfriend this whole time thanks to your pathetic communication skills. So…if you want him to __**know**__, you __**tell **__him. And then you let him rest!_

"Fine! Shit!" Zexion all but yelled into the silence in the car, as he began to follow the limo again.

He had decided – he would tell him…_that_…and then let him rest. _And if he's hungry I can fix him whatever he wants._ Zexion tried to comfort himself with the thought of Demyx's happy smile.

Fortunately Larxene, though strict, was not evil. The next stop was Demyx's apartment. The crew and band members who were riding with Demyx helped him drag his stuff up to the room, while Zexion had to go park the car in the parking garage.

Larxene was leaving as Zexion arrived at the door, rather in a rush. All she said to Zexion was "Get inside first" and she left with another threatening glare.

And he was alone with Demyx on the landing.

Immediately, Zexion poured three hundred percent of his concentration into getting the last bags inside, shutting and locking the door, and _not touching_ _Demyx_ in the process.

That car was still across the street.

_Click._ They were alone.

_Oh God…I don't think I can…_Zexion was shaking badly. He didn't dare look at Demyx. Instead, he turned away and began in an unsteady voice.

"Do you want to rest now while I take care of the bags? Or if you're hungry…"

Zexion was interrupted by Demyx's arms tightly clasping him from behind. The musician continued to hold his lover, half in a giddy glomp and half in a desperately passionate embrace, as his voice went from laughing to longing to pleading to nearly sobbing, repeating only one word the entire time – Zexion's name.

Zexion immediately spun around as quickly as Demyx's hug would let him and silently returned the embrace. A moment later they were both seeking each other's lips – it had been _months_ since either felt that precious kiss. As their lips met – and almost immediately afterwards, their tongues too – the temperature in the room seemed to shoot up unbearably.

Like men dying of dehydration in a desert, then suddenly given water, they were greedily attacking each other's mouths and crushing their bodies together in an embrace so tight it was sure to leave bruises. Zexion was trying to caress every place in Demyx's mouth that he could reach, and Demyx was beginning to moan deliciously. Zexion felt himself quickly becoming aroused, and suddenly noticed that his hands had begun to wander over Demyx's body.

_Stop it! You said you wouldn't do this!_ "D-Demyx..." Zexion gasped, forcing himself to stop with an effort that made him tremble again, it hurt so much. His voice shook again, "Demyx you need to rest…"

"Oh God…Zexion _please_!" Demyx buried his face in his lover's neck, clutching him desperately and begging openly. "Please don't make me wait, I can't take it, Zexy I missed you so much, I need it and I don't care about being tired or _anything_ so _please_ just hold me _now_!"

His willpower slipping, Zexion tried to pull away slightly from the embrace that was making his body scream for more. _I have to…tell him at least…first. _ "Demyx…wait…I need to tell you something…"

The musician's eyes were suddenly frozen in panic, his motions stopped dead. His voice was about to break as he choked out, "No…don't tell me…please don't, not yet…please just hold me first, I don't care if it doesn't mean anything anymore…just tell me after but for now just _take me…__**please**__._"

Zexion was confused and worried by these words. "What are you talking about?"

Demyx was struggling through small sobs now. "I can't blame you…it was a long wait, of course you'd get tired of it…and I know you didn't like talking to me on the phone, and you probably don't care anymore…"

Utterly horrified, Zexion instantly reached for the crying man, closing his mouth with an almost violent kiss. He was pressing in and caressing and sucking as his hands brushed the tears away, when his mind managed to get one thought out. _I'm doing it again, I'm not __**telling**__ him, I'm just showing him and hoping he gets it, but he needs to __**hear **__it!_

Forcing himself to calm down – he could only do it by thinking of how much Demyx needed him to – Zexion drew back. He quietly led his shaking, sniffling lover to the couch, handing him a tissue as they sat down. He wrapped his arms around the other, gently holding him as he forced out the words that he had never been able to voice before.

"Demyx. You're wrong. I'm not tired of you, and I'm not leaving. I loved hearing from you on the phone…I just didn't know how to tell you anything…"

The watery eyes looked up at him pleadingly. "Tell me what, Zexy?"

Zexion met the uncertain gaze and spoke firmly. "That I love you. I love you, Demyx, and I missed you so much it was killing me…I need to be with you…because I love you."

"Zexy…" The tear-stained face was slowly lighting up, amazement being replaced by joy. Demyx reached up and cupped Zexion's face in his hands, his voice a whisper: "I love you too, Zexion. So much."

This time, the kiss was not fierce, but soft and sweet and slow. It didn't stay that way for long, however. The scent and taste of his lover was filling Zexion's mind and body, and now there was no voice reprimanding him to wait or do anything else first. Demyx could feel the increase in heat and passion, and immediately pulled the other closer, his hands running along Zexion's waistline, fiddling with his shirt and lifting it slightly.

Angel eyes met Zexion's questioning look. Demyx only said one word. "Please?"

Moments later, Zexion had torn Demyx's shirt off and quickly helped the other remove his as well. The heat and desire had taken over again, this time showing no sign of being put off for one more second. He had to have Demyx…_now. _His mouth was working its way down the soft neck as Demyx began moaning and arching against his touch. He moved to an already-perked nipple to suck hard, as both he and Demyx began to rapidly invade each other's pants with their hands.

They were both panting together, both removing the other's jeans and boxers as quickly as possible…both touching, feeling, and caressing each other's throbbing groins. Their lips and tongues met again as they began to kiss deeply, while their hands began sliding and jerking, each one pleasuring the other rapidly. They had said enough now…their voices were too busy for words, raised in moans of longing and lust instead.

They were free of their clothing, burning and pressing hungrily together. They didn't have time for foreplay…not now. Later, they both knew, they would do lots of things…things that had been torturing their dreams for months. Right now, however, they both had only a single need – to be one.

Twisting on the couch, Zexion forced Demyx down and began to run himself between Demyx's spread legs, letting his pre-cum slide against his lover's entrance. His slender, toned body was arched over Demyx's…he was gazing at the slightly darker skin and the tan lines, the muscles tense under glistening skin. Demyx wasn't ready yet – he couldn't be – but this once, Zexion simply couldn't wait. He could tell he wasn't the only one too – Demyx was jerking his hips, trying to impale himself on Zexion's erection. He wasn't ready…but he wasn't waiting either. He didn't speak…he only locked hazy, lust-filled eyes with Zexion as he rocked his hips again, and let out a mewl of pure desire.

With a loud moan, Zexion gave in to his passion, pushing into Demyx hard. His lover screamed, but he didn't stop until he was completely buried inside the tight, meltingly hot and wet cavern.

He paused as Demyx panted hard and groaned, trying to adjust to the long-absent intrusion. Tears were streaming from the corners of his eyes, and Zexion bent carefully to wipe them away, gently pushing strands of damp, sandy hair from his face as well. Demyx reached a shaking hand up and pushed Zexion's hair from his face, staring into his eyes in silent communication. They both knew then how much they had yearned for this. Demyx's hand continued down a little further, brushing down his lover's neck, until his fingers gripped Zexion's shoulder tightly.

Zexion could see that it still hurt. Demyx, however, was impatient. He nodded at Zexion to move, tugging at his shoulder to encourage him. The blue-haired young man couldn't hold back any longer – he drew back and thrust in again, as Demyx bit back a cry.

Gradually, as his slow thrusts loosened Demyx up, the blond was able to relax. His legs went around Zexion's hips and his arms around the thin shoulders, as he pulled his lover closer and began to rock against him to deepen the thrusts. He also began to lick and suck Zexion's neck between loud moans of pleasure.

Zexion had taken hold of Demyx's erection once he saw the pain subsiding for the young man. Now he was pumping Demyx in time to his thrusts – faster and harder as the sensation and the sounds and the taste slowly drove him wild. The attention to his neck only made him moan loudly in pleasure…and Demyx kept pulling him in harder each time, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge.

The heat had become unbearable. Neither could hold it anymore. Zexion drove hard into Demyx one last time, throwing his head back and crying loudly as he released inside his lover. At the same time, Demyx came as well, screaming and raking his fingernails across Zexion's shoulder blades.

Zexion collapsed on top of his lover, both of them gasping for air and covered in sweat. After a moment, he shifted to withdraw, causing Demyx to gasp out, "Zexy…!" Immediately, they reached for each other's mouths, locking them together in a deep, full kiss.

Breaking away for air, they lay together in a daze. _I should get him cleaned up and put to bed…he needs rest…_ Zexion was interrupted by lips softly kissing his neck again. Surprised, he turned wide blue eyes to Demyx.

The smiling face of his lover looked up at him, and Demyx pulled Zexion down to nuzzle their noses together. "Mmm…again, Zexy."

"What? N-No way! You need to rest!"

"I'm not sleepy, I'm…" Demyx paused to seductively run the tip of his tongue over Zexion's lips, "…hungry."

Zexion pulled back, out of reach. "If you're hungry," he gave his lover a prim look, "I can fix you dinner while you take a shower." He began to list the available dinner options. Demyx's eyes widened slightly in amazement.

"Any of that? You have all that prepared?" When Zexion blushed slightly and nodded, Demyx grinned. "Wow, with options like that, how's a guy supposed to pick? Can I just have you…maybe with a glass of wine?" He winked mischievously.

Zexion ignored the invitation and calmly rose. "I'll go get us a bottle right away." Ignoring his nakedness, he walked with dignity to the kitchen, Demyx's delighted giggles following him.

When he returned with the bottle and two glasses, he saw Demyx over by the TV. His boyfriend turned, holding a case in his hand – and Zexion could see that it was one of his "collection" of Demyx's concerts.

"Zexy…" The musician began, wide-eyed, "Where did you get all these?" When the other simply turned to set down the wine, concealing his blush with his blue hair, Demyx rose and stepped closer. "Zexy…you really did miss me huh?"

_Oh God…so much…you have no idea…_ Zexion only nodded, and reached for Demyx, holding his face and kissing him with renewed passion.

Demyx drew back slightly after a minute. "Zexy…Larxy wants us to go on tour again next year. She's already scheduling it. And…I know you're busy and have work and all but…could you come this time? I…can't be apart from you that long again."

Fighting his impulse to say nothing and only kiss the musician's face off, Zexion spoke, "I'll go. I don't care if I have to quit working, I have to be with you." He smiled, kissing his beaming lover once, quickly. "We'll go together this time. I love you so much Demyx."

"Zexy…" Blissful tears choked the rest of Demyx's response, and they melted into another kiss. They only broke apart when Demyx started giggling. Speaking against Zexion's lips, he chuckled, "Zexy, you're poking me."

Zexion hadn't noticed…he had gotten hard again. Apparently, so had Demyx.

"Well…" Demyx coyly smiled, pressing against him, "Change your mind about doing it again, my love?"

Zexion _had_ changed his mind, after all.

~o~


End file.
